


Alpha-mates: Chapter-11

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter-11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-11

**Chapter-11 **

  
Jared stood in his living room and surveyed the boxes cluttering the space with some satisfaction- he had spent the better part of the morning packing his stuff in anticipation of his move to his new home... And it was funny how quickly his former-rival’s house _had_ become ‘ _home_ ’- in a way his own penthouse had never been.

  
The week had rushed by with both men adjusting to the quirks of the other and it had been surprisingly companionable between them. All too soon Jensen coming into his office for lunch-carrying a container for each of them had become routine; and the one day that he had been unable to make it, Jared had crossed the street to visit the older alpha’s office.

  
Jared had expected things to be difficult between them following the signing of the blood-bond- and they _had_ initially- only Jared had been determined to settle things between them again and it had required minimal prompting on his part for Jensen to reciprocate. And nothing had screamed the older alpha’s forgiving nature more than his willingness to let-bygones-be-bygones as he easily acknowledged Chad’s presence in Jared’s life.

  
It had been more difficult for Chad; but the beta had eventually seemed to accept Jensen’s role in his best friend’s life. He had protested- _loud and long_ \- when he heard Jared’s decision to move to the Ackles’ Residence; but when nothing had swayed Jared’s mind, he had signalled his grudging acceptance.

  
Ultimately it had boiled down to both Jared and Jensen’s desire to make the best of their unexpected bond, and once they started getting to know each-other; it had been ridiculously easy to slot together. That was not to say they did not have hiccups, but both alphas were determined to _make-it-work_ and having come to that decision, it was not difficult to reach some sort of compromise.   
Jared grinned when he was jolted back from his thoughts on account of the incessant honking on the road below- this was one problem he would not have to face at Jensen’s house. He surveyed the shelves which were markedly emptier now one last time before beginning the first of many treks to the car.

 

 

His brow furrowed when he spotted a car ahead of him on the winding road leading up to the house, _did Jensen forget to tell him that they were having people over???_

  
He quickly got his answer when the car pulled up right at the door and his mate stepped out to greet their visitor- their young, _beta_ visitor who flung herself into the alpha’s arms with a familiarity that made it obvious that it was something she did frequently.

  
Jared felt a frisson of -of _something_...course through him as he gunned the engine, accelerating hard enough to make the car groan as he neared the duo. _Had his mate sent him to pick his stuff from the apartment so that he could enjoy some privacy with the beta currently nestled against his side_?(And no, he was not jealous- just curious. Mind your own business, you busy-bodies!)

  
The engine’s loud roar had signalled his arrival ahead of him, so he wasn’t surprised to note that the pair opted to wait for him at the door instead of heading in; but what did surprise him was the fact that Jensen kept his arms firmly at the beta’s waist even as Jared approached them.

  
He tried to find a smile for the ‘guest’ but was taken aback by the blatant way in which her eyes roamed over him. Her perusal had obviously not gone un-noticed because Jensen smacked her lightly, “Stop making him uncomfortable, Em”

  
Jared forced himself to hold onto his smile even though he rather wished to growl out a warning to keep her hands off his mate.   
“Why, dear brother; if I didn’t know better I would say you were jealous!” She teased.

  
Jared froze, “Brother?”

  
Jensen laughed, “Yes, this irreverent little shit is unfortunately my sister. Jared, meet Amelia. Em, I present to you my mate- Jared Padalecki.”

  
She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “Padalecki?”

  
Jensen shook his head briefly, silencing her. Jared wondered what that meant; but before he could more than open his mouth he was swept up into one of the tightest hugs he had ever experienced outside of his own family and forgot his question.   
“I always suspected Jensen was more interested than he was letting on when all he could talk about was the new ‘kid’ and the brilliant business acumen that said kid possessed.”

  
“Amelia!”

  
Jared could not help but laugh, “That true, Jen?”

  
“Bite me,”

  
“Not in front of your sister,”

  
Jensen nearly choked- _Jared was flirting with him?_ He glanced at his mate and watching the tremulous smile immediately realized that while his words _had_ sounded flirty, the younger man was just _trying_. He grinned back, hoping it would be enough.

  
Their quiet moment was interrupted with sudden screams of ‘Uncle Jen! Uncle Jen’ as a mini tornado came rushing out of their living room to wrap its tiny arms around his legs. Laughing, he hauled his nephew up on his hip as they made their way inside.

  
Jared watched with some amusement as the ruthless CEO he knew turned into complete putty at the hands of a four-year old. The youngster- Brian; had held out his hand when introduced and watching that tiny hand get engulfed in his own as he shook it was something of a surreal experience.

  
Unlike the other two adults in the room, Jared had no experience with children and very soon found himself floundering as he attempted to answer the non-stop prattle from the four-year-old.

  
Finally, Amelia seemed to realize that Jared was out of his depth with Brian when he found himself talked into letting the child attempt ‘braiding’ his hair (pulling it out of his scalp, to be more accurate); and rescued him. He heaved a sigh of relief when the child was settled before the television with some animated movie to keep him engrossed; leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves.

  
Eventually Jensen headed into the kitchen to prepare lunch and Amelia followed him, swinging herself up on the counter as she munched random pieces of vegetables Jensen chopped and chatted to her brother. Jared planted himself at the table, where he could remain on the periphery of their conversation, but busied himself sorting through the mail he had picked up from his own apartment.

  
Finding one with the seal of his pack alpha’s office he immediately reached for it. It took a moment for the words to sink in and then he cursed softly, mindful of the child in the next room.

  
Both Jensen and his sister paused their conversation to look at him. Jensen wiped his hands on the navy-blue apron at his waist, quirking an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”

 

  
  
“I-I have been disowned by my pack-” He raised his head to see Amelia staring at him with her mouth open.

  
Jensen too had stopped fiddling with the apron strings and was looking at him. Finally, the older alpha seemed to shake himself out of his stupor as he bit his lip, “That-that’s kind of my fault; Jared.”

  
“Your _fault_? _YOUR_ fault?” He roared, unable to reign in his temper, “You actually wrote to them to have me evicted? You-”

  
“No” The refusal was swift. “I didn’t ask them to do anything, Jay... it’s just that when you mated me, you automatically gave up your old pack to join mine. I-”

  
“What!” He could barely comprehend the meaning behind Jensen’s words. “But- but why?”

  
Amelia swung round to turn accusing eyes towards her brother, “He doesn’t know? You didn’t tell him?”

  
“Em, stay out of this.”

  
“Tell me what?” Jared demanded.

  
“I’m sorry you had to find out like this...I guess I should have told you, but it completely slipped my mind. I’m sorry,” Jensen ran a hand through his hair, tousling the dark blond strands. When he looked up, his face was grim, expression determined, “I- I’m a _Pack Alpha_ , Jay.”

 

 

* * *

 

> Congratulations on your Mating!!!
> 
> Hope you find all the happiness you deserve with your new Pack.
> 
> \- The Romanowsky Pack

\---

tbc


End file.
